Today
by kyuraapark
Summary: untuk pertamakalinya, Chanyeol benci dengan hari ulang tahun nya. Andai saja ia memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bertemu Baekhyun. Andai saja ia tidak tersulut emosi karena lelahnya saat itu. dai. Yah. Penyesalan memang selalu datang diakhir. (ChanBaek Story!, BXB, oneshoot)


**Today**

 **Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Recomended song : today-sung joon**

 **26 November 2016 23:30**

Park Chanyeol, pria yang akan menginjak usia 25 tahun (umur korea) tepat pada tengah malam ini, sedang terbaring penuh dengan keringat dan nafas yang tidak beraturan di lantai ruang dance gedung SM ent setelah latihan koreografi baru untuk konser di Seoul Olympic Gymnastic Arena . Hanya dia dan seorang pelatih yang berada disana, tanpa member EXO yang lain. ia tidak sempat berlatih tentang perubahan koreografi karena mempersiapkan hadiah special untuk fans yang datang pada perayaan ulang tahunnya yang diadakan tanggal 25 kemarin.

"Cukup untuk hari ini, langsung pulang ke dorm. Siapkan tenagamu untuk konser besok." Perintah sang pelatih.

"ne" jawab Chanyeol singkat.

Ketika ia tengah menyeka keringat pada wajahnya, tiba-tiba Ponselnya berbunyi menampilkan nama 'baekie' pada layar.

Chanyeol pun segera menggeser tampilan layar untuk menerima panggilan.

 _"Chanyeol-ah! Bisakah kau menjemputku di daerah Hongdae?"_

"kenapa kau keluyuran tengah malam begini?"

 _"i-itu... aku hanya mencari udara segar. Jalanan sedang sepi, tak terasa aku berjalan sampai sini. Bisakah kau menjemputku chan?"_

Chanyeol terlihat berpikir sejenak. Ia ingin menjemput kekasihnya, namun rasa lelah pada tubuhnya telah menyulut emosinya sehingga dengan sadar ia berbicara ketus pada Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak bisa pulang sendiri baek? minta jemput saja pada manejer hyung. Aku baru selesai latihan koreografi untuk konser besok."

 _"aku sudah coba menghubunginya, tapi sepertinya Menejer hyung sedang sibuk."_

"kalau begitu,minta pada Sehun atau member lain saja .aku sangat lelah hari ini."

Chanyeol bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dengan ponsel yang masih setia ditelinganya. Kemudian ia memasukan barangnya kedalam tas, dan bersiap untuk pulang.

Sementara disebrang telpon Baekhyun tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"baek?" Chanyeol menginstrupsi.

"ah,Aku akan menunggu taksi saja. Maaf sudah mengganggu mu chan. Selamat malam, hati hati dijalan. Aku men-"

Chanyeol langsung mematikan sambungan sebelum Baekhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya, ia terlalu kesal dan sangat lelah hari ini,dia hanya ingin segera bermanja dengan ranjangnya yang nyaman. Hanya itu.

 **27 November 2016 00:00**

Chanyeol berjalan menyusuri koridor gedung agensinya, tidak terlalu sepi karena masih ada beberapa orang yang berada disana untuk bekerja.

Tring. Ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi, satu pesan masuk.

 ** _'Chan. tidak ada taksi.'_**

"Cih. Baru lima menit sudah mengeluh." Gumam Chanyeol terlihat kesal, ia kembali meletakan ponsel disaku celananya tanpa memabalas pesan Baekhyun.

ponsel kembali berdering membuat chanyeol benar-benar kesal.

 ** _'Chan. Ada dua orang ahjussi terus memandangiku. Aku takut.'_**

Chanyeol yang geram segera membalas pesan Baekhyun.

 ** _'KAU LAKI LAKI! BELAJARLAH MELINDUNGI DIRI SENDIRI! JANGAN SEPERTI GADIS MANJA!'_**

Tidak lama ponsel kembali berbunyi.

 ** _'Ne. Baiklah. Maafkan aku chan. :)'_**

Chanyeol hanya terlalu lelah. yah, hanya itu.

 **27 November 2016 00:40**

Jarak dorm dan gedung SM tidak terlalu jauh. Jadi Chanyeol dapat segera mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya.

Saat memasuki dorm,Chanyeol mengernyit heran melihat keadaan dorm yang sepi.

 _Ini sudah tengah malam, mungkin mereka sudah terlelap di kamarnya masing-masing._ Pikir Chanyeol

Tanpa peduli ia segera menuju kamar yang ia tempati bersama rommate nya, Baekhyun.

Saat Chanyeol tengah berdiri di depan ranjangnya, ia menatap dengan perasaan bersalah ranjang lain yang hanya terpisah oleh sebuah meja dengan lampu tidur diatasnya. Ia sadar. Beberapa menit lalu ia telah berucap kasar pada lelaki mungilnya. Entahlah, mood nya sedang tidak baik sekarang. Menurut Chanyeol, Baekhyun memang butuh perlindungannya, Baekhyun terkadang ceroboh dan tidak dapat melindungi dirinya sendiri, dia terlihat ceria dan berpura-pura manly hanya di depan kamera dan orang yang berada didekatnya saja. Jika sudah bersama Chanyeol. Hanya kecerian dan sikap manis serta rapuhnya yang ditunjukan pada kekasihnya.

Chanyeol sangat merindukan kekasih mungilnya, satu minggu tidak bertemu karena jadwal padat mereka yang berbeda. Chanyeol satu minggu ini sibuk syuting drama pertamanya sebagai pemeran utama di pulau Jeju. Sedangkan Baekhyun sibuk dengan promosi album terbarunya bersama Chen dan Xiumin.

Sehingga hanya saling mendengarkan suara di sambungan telpon dan saling bertatap di vidio call yang mereka lakukan seminggu ini. Namun apa yang terjadi sekarang? Beberapa menit lalu Chanyeol baru saja menolak dan melontarkan kata-kata kasar pada kekasih yang mengajaknya bertemu. apa salahnya hanya menjemput? Hongdae sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh dari gedung agensinya.

Chanyeol hanya lelah saat ini. Yah, hanya itu.

Saat membuka mata dipagi hari ia berharap dapat melihat Baekhyun yang tersenyum cerah seperti biasanya.

Chanyeol baru akan memejamkan matanya setelah mandi ditengah malam. Namun tenggoroknnya terasa kering dan berniat menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum.

Setelah meredekan tenggorokannya yang kering dengan segelas air dari kulkas. Chanyeol melihat lay yang terlihat terburu buru, baru saja tiba di dorm. Dan meletakakan barang yang ia bawa di sofa.

"Lay hyung? Kau baru kembali dari china?" tanya Chanyeol menghampiri lay.

" Ne. aku akan kerumah sakit setelah menyimpan barangku disini. Dan kenapa kau tidak kerumah sakit, Chanyeol?"

"Aku baru saja berlatih koreografi untuk konser besok, memang ada apa?"

"Kau tidak tahu Baekhyun masuk rumah sakit?"

Chanyeol seketika terdiam. Terlihat sangat jelas kecemasan tersirat di wajah tampannya

"Hyung bicara apa? Baekhyun tadi masih menghubungiku."

Lay berdecak kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir. _Kekasih macam apa dia? tak tahu kondisi kekasihnya sendiri._

"Kau sepertinya benar-benar tidak tau."

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"Jangan banyak tanya. Ayo ikut aku kerumah sakit." Lay menyeret Chanyeol yang memakai kaos putih pendek polos dan celana training biru keluar dorm.

 **27 November 2016 02:30**

Lay berjalan cepat menyusuri koridor rumah sakit diikuti Chanyeol dengan wajah cemasnya.

 _Baekhyun diserang dengan senjata tajam dan dipukuli oleh dua pria tua mabuk di daerah Hongdae sampai tak sadar diri, dan saat ini dokter sedang berusaha menyelamatkannya.._

Seuntai kalimat Lay saat diperjalan tadi membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa berpikir normal. Ia dengan jelas mendengar suara Baekhyun dua jam yang lalu, walaupun ia sadar suara kekasihnya sedikit bergetar, dan bodohnya dia mengira bahwa suara Baekhyun hanya efek dari udara malam yang dingin.

Setelah Chanyeol tiba di depan ruang operasi. ia melihat Kyungsoo yang berada dipelukan Kai tengah terisak. Sedangkan Suho, Chen dan Xiumin berada di kursi tunggu, terlihat dari wajahnya, mereka sangat mencemaskan keadaan yang sedang berlangsung di ruang operasi . Chanyeol beralih menatap Sehun yang berdiri bersandar pada dinding dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di dada.

Sehun pun menoleh, dengan kepalan tangan dan rahang yang mengeras ia segera mengampiri Chanyeol.

"Brengsek kau park!" Sehun segera meninju wajah Chanyeol sampai tersungkur di lantai dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah pada ujung bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjemputnya! Baek hyung memang gila. Menunggu kekasih bodohnya. Yang bahkan ia tak peduli padanya. Aku kecewa padamu hyung!" ucap Sehun setengah berteriak. Ia masih sadar tengah berada di rumah sakit sekarang.

"Kenapa tidak kau yang menjemputnya brengsek!" teriak Chanyeol bangkit dan menyeka darah di ujung bibirnya.

"Bukan kah kau kekasihnya? Oh, apakah kau lupa? Baek hyung hanya ingin memberi kejutan ulang tahun padamu. Dia sangat keras kepala jika sudah menyangkut tentangmu. Dia nekat keluar tengah malam hanya ingin merayakan ulang tahun mu walau kami sudah setengah mati melarangnya! Jika kau tidak mengabaikannya, baek hyung tidak akan masuk keruangan itu!"

Teriak Sehun diakhir kalimatnya dengan tangan kanan yang menunjuk pada pintu ruang operasi. Emosi yang berusaha ia tahan, keluar begitu saja.

"kau-"

"Sehun hentikan! "Itu suara Suho yang menghentikan aksi Sehun yang akan kembali memukul Chanyeol.

"kita berada di rumahsakit, Baekhyun tengah berjuang di dalam sana. Jangan berteriak seperti anak kecil! " ucap Suho menatap geram kedua dongsaengnya.

* * *

"oh, hyung baru saja datang?" tanya Chanyeol pada manejernya yang baru saja tiba. 30 menit setelah pertengkarannya dengan Sehun.

"kau bicara apa? aku ikut dengan ambulance membawa Baekhyun. Aku baru saja mengurus administrasinya" Jawab manejer hyung, yang sekali lagi membuat Chanyeol terdiam,

 _Apa hanya aku yang tidak tahu?_

Tunggu bukan kah menejer hyung sibuk?. Apakah itu hanya akal akalan kekasihnya? Chanyeol benar-benar bodoh!

 **27 November 2016 04:30**

"Bagaimana keadaannya dok?" Tanya sang manejer. Sesaat setelah dokter keluar dan beberapa suster yang membawa tubuh Baekhyun yang terbaring lemah di ranjang menuju ruang rawat.

"luka tusukannya cukup dalam namun operasinya berhasil, kita tak dapat memastikan kondisinya hingga ia sadar, untung saja hanya terdapat luka kecil dan lebam pada wajah, sepertinya ia sempat melawan dan melindungi wajahnya. Kalian dapat menemuinya 1 jam dari sekarang. Permisi."

"terimakasih dokter." Ucap manejer membungkuk hormat diikuti oleh semua member exo yang berada disana.

"kalian segera pulang ke dorm, dan persiapkan diri kalian untuk konser malam ini." Perintah sang manejer.

"aku ingin menjaga Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol dengan tatapan memohon pada manejer hyung.

"tidak! Konser tetap dilaksanakan tanpa Baekhyun. Kalian beristirahatlah. orang tua Baekhyun yang akan menjaganya."

"TAPI.-"

"Chanyeol-ah , sudahlah." Suho menarik lengan Chanyeol pergi menjauhi manejer.

"Chanyeol-ah," panggil Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol dengan tatapan kosong duduk menyamping di ranjang Baekhyun.

"ini semua salahku kyung, andai aku langsung menjemputnya. Andai aku tidak memanjakan tubuh lelahku saat itu. Saat ini, Baekhyun pasti sedang tertidur disini."

"tidak ada gunanya berandai-andai sekarang. Jujur, Aku sedikit kecewa padamu. tapi- Ini." Kyungsoo menyerahkan i-phone seven yang diketahui adalah milik Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera menyambar ponsel itu dari tangan Kyungsoo.

"polisi menemukannya digengaman baekhyun, aku pikir kau akan membutuhkannya. jangan menyalahkan dirimu terlalu lama. Kata Suho hyung, konser akan diundur dua hari, jadi sekarang kau hanya perlu siapkan dirimu untuk memberikan yang terbaik untuk fans. Aku yakin jika Baekhyun sadar, ia akan mengatakan hal yang sama padamu."

Chanyeol memandang sejenak ponsel Baekhyun yang diberikan oleh Kyungsoo yang pergi beberapa menit lalu. Kemudian ia menggeser layar untuk membuka kunci dan terpangpanglah foto selfi dirinya dan Baekhyun dengan patung prajurit yang berada ditengah menjadi walpapernya. Chanyeol tersenyum miris. Ia ingat, foto itu diambil disela-sela syuting iklan, Baekhyun yang merengek ingin difoto berdua, dan tanpa sepengetahuan chanyeol, Baekhyun pula yang mengupload nya di akun instagram Chanyeol.

Chanyeol benar-benar merindukan kekasihnya, Ia kemudian membuka galeri untuk melihat wajah cantik yang ia rindukan. Namun Chanyeol malah mendapat tampilan vidio dengan Baekhyun yang memakai topi kerucut pesta ulang tahun. tanpa menunggu lama, Chanyeol segera memutar vidio tersebut.

 _"hai Chanyeolie aku Baekhyun. Selamat ulang tahun. Sayang sekali kau tidak bisa menjemputku disini. Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan kue kesukaanmu."_

Vidio mengarah pada kue yang dihiasi lilin angka 2 dan 5 serta tulisan hangul 'saengil chukhahaeyo chagiya' dengan krim pada permukaan atas kue.

 _"Saengil chukha hamnida. Saengil chukha hamnida saranghaneun Chanyeolie. Saengil chukha hamnida. Yeay."_

Terlihat Baekhyun tengah meniup lilin setelah menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun. dan Tanpa sadar Chanyeol tersenyum.

 _"Chanyeol-ah happy birthday! . Nomu nomu nomu saranghae. sukses selalu untuk karir mu. Mari berjuang bersama di exo. Dan semoga hubungan kita-."_

Perkataan Baekhyun terhenti. Tatapan Baekhyun beralih ke samping,seketika wajahnya terlihat pucat dan ketakutan. Chanyeol membelakkan matanya terkejut.

 _"Chan bagaimana ini?. Aku takut. Dua ahjussi itu tengah berjalan menghampiri ku. Kelihatannya mereka mabuk."_

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya, merasa khawatir.

/Chanyeol sadarlah! itu tidak ada artinya sekarang, Baekhyun sudah terbaring tak sadar diri di ranjang rumah sakit. Chanyeol bodoh!/

 _"Tp katamu aku harus bisa melindungi diri sendiri. Tenang saja. Aku bukan gadis manja."_

Seketika hati Chanyeol mencelos. Sekali lagi, ia menyesal dengan kata-kata kasarnya yang ia lontarkan pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun pantas dilindungi olehnya.

 _"Dan untuk terakhir kalinya. Selamat ulang tahun ke 25 sayang. Semoga hubungan kita akan terus baik-baik saja, walaupun kita selalu sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing."_ Baekhyun terdiam sejenak.

 _"Chanyeol-ah. Aku mencintaimu."_

Diakhir vidio Baekhyun masih saja tersenyum namun dibalik senyumannya Chanyeol tau. Baekhyun sedang berusaha menyembunyikan rasa takutnya.

Vidio selesai diputar. Chanyeol langsung jatuh bertumpu pada lututnya, sementara ponsel Baekhyun masih digengamnya dngan erat dan ia bawa tepat didepan dadanya seolah-olah ia tengah memeluk orang yang berada di vidio tersebut, air matanya kini tak dapat dibendung lagi. Ia menyesali semuanya. Dan untuk pertamakalinya, ia benci dengan hari ulang tahunnya.

Andai saja ia memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bertemu Baekhyun. Andai saja ia tidak tersulut emosi karena lelahnya saat itu. .andai.

Yah. Penyesalan memang selalu datang diakhir.

 **END**

 **sæng-il-chu-kha-hæ** **PARK CHANYEOL sayaaang!/telat/ Cepet konfirm sama Baekhyun. Jangan saling tukeran pasangan sama kaisoo, mereka udh bahagia!**

 **Cerita ini kepikiran pas ulang tahun Chanyeol, terus baca sebuah cerpen di fb, tp dicerita itu cewenya mati. Jadi intinya cerita ini murni dari pemikiran kyura. Tidak menjiplak karya siapapun!**

 **Tadi eror ya? Dan terpaksa harus diedit ulang T.T . thanks yang udah ngingetin ^^.**

 **Maaf jika banyak typo, kesalahan keterangan dokter, nama tempat, waktu dan jarak, itu murni kesalahan kyura. Hal itu hanya kyura buat untuk kepentingan cerita. Namanya juga cerita khayalan yang ada di otak rada pinter kyura, jika tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan mohon maaf ya.**

 **Kyura banyak ide cerita, tp gabisa dan susah ngembangin kata-katanya. Jika ada yang berminat bantu kyura, bisa pm ya. Hehe. Let's be friend!**

 **Boleh ga minta komen yang ngga bikin down? Hahaha.**

 **Siders juga tak apa, kritik dan saran sangat diterima, asal jangan komen yang bikin ga mood ya.**

 **Thanks sudah membaca cerita gaje ini!**


End file.
